Papa
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: : Yoko Kurama Finds Baby Hiei...And Yoko Kurama Is Not The Heartless Thief Everyone Thinks He Is!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Papa!

Author: CanaanAlshea

Summary: Yoko Kurama Finds Baby Hiei...And Yoko Kurama Is Not The Heartless Thief Everyone Thinks He Is!

Chapter One; Kurama POV

"Stupid," I hissed to myself, "to think the fucking stems actually existed..." I had wandered into the arctic lands in the middle of nowhere, following the legend of Crocus Sativus (1) only to find frozen, iced ground and not a living thing inside. Legend held an ancient village of ice maidens that lived here...but this too, I found, was complete and utter bullshit. "Idiots," I whispered, wrapping my cloak tighter around myself, "I'll have their heads for..."

My ears perked at the new sound. It sounded almost like...a kit? But what sort of kit could be found out here, without caves or life to be scented? I shook my head, certain hypothermia was affecting my judgement.

But, lo, there it was again. My ears swiveled with the wind, 'I must be going crazy'. I laughed at myself as I wandered further, white as the snow surrounding me, perfect camouflage in search of the strange noise. And, after all, what better way for a kitsune to die than in the arms of hallucinations? Why, I would be legend amongst my kinfolk...!

I yelped as I tripped over a lump in the snow. Thinking it to be a low level demon also lost in the wilderness, I grew a thorny vine over my arms, prepared to rid myself of the annoyance.

What I found instead What was a tiny bundle, wrapped in bandages and wards. I looked around, prepared for the trap I was sure had been set; 5 tails sprung behind me as I transformed, my true form more intimidating in this world. I heard the wind whistling, the weak cry of the child. Cocking my head, I pawed at it, just a little. Tiny hands reached up, grabbed my ear.

Oh my god... It was definately a humanoid infant. It reeked of excrement. Gnashing my teeth, I dug my claws into the ice, certain a mother would appear from the fog to claim me as a meal for her newborn. I heard only the weak cry, the stronger howl of the wind.

"Little one...are you alone?" I nudged it with my nose, dug a little beneath the bundle it was wrapped in. No other signs of life. Only a tiny baby, tightly bandaged like a mummy. I looked up. Left. Right. All over. No kin. Then why was the little kit alone? Snorting, I turned, prepared to be on my way...

But then, it cried again.

Oh goddess, DAMN my nurturing instinct! Mother always said it would be my undoing, my weakness, watching the other kits from my shadow in the den. And this little kit HAD no den, no one I could see. 'If you can hear me' I spoke telepathically, 'Tell me if you are alone.' It stopped crying, looking at me with eyes so brightly red, unnatural in my own kind. If this were a cursed child, cast aside by the maidens who reigned here, so ruled by supersticion...then it was a lone child. And if it was a diguise, a predator, a fine meal it would make...

1: an actual plant in Greek mulythology. Its red stems were thought to contain blood. According to legend, the god Krokos became immortal by this plant. I found it fitting for the elusive Yoko Kurama...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time we reached the den, I was sure the child was harmless. After all, I had nearly no plants to manipulate, and it had the entire terrain to command, should it see fit to do so. I took him underground, rested him among soft leaves and warming lampweed, wrapping my arms and tail around the tiny form. "You are a kit," I whispered, smelling its face, "you do not smell of blood or trickery..." No, it smelled only of birth. And the ice maidens. Suppose he was a halfling, cast aside like so many others? To find one alive was a once in centuries chance...

It rooted, seeking sustenance. "Oh no, no," I burst out laughing, unable to help myself as instinct guided him to my chest, as he cried angrily finding it...unsuitable. "That will not help you. Hang on," still chuckling, I reached into my large collection, calling out for a plant that would help him. In the back, I found a Milkweed that would give something similar to a mother's milk; a plant nearly extinct, used only in the most desolate territories. It was rare, and I had intended to sell it...the child needed it more than I needed silver.

The tiny flower bloomed quickly and he seemed to know what to do. He bit and suckled violently, crimson eyes drifting, little fist gripping my fingers as I held the plant steadily. "What a strong little creature you are," I muttered, "my little Hiei," the name was a simple combination of vowels that came from nowhere. He responded by kicking me in the ribs. "Hiei..." I cocked my head, "do you approve of the name? Hi...ei?" Kick. Kick. "Ow! No need for violence. Well then, you have a name," he tugged my tail, babbling.

"Little Hiei..."

As with most demons, the child grew quickly. Within a month he was walking, speaking in various syllables that came to make sense to me. No matter how hard I tried, however, I could not get my kit to say "Kurama".

"Mama!" he tugged my tail for attention, chewing on milkweed, "Mama!" I shook my head, pointing to myself, "Ku-ra-ma?" I said slowly. He cocked his head, a spike of black hair upon his head, "Mama!" he continued to eat, held it out to me, "Kurama!"

Apparantly, 'Kurama' was the plant. I laughed, strapping him to my back with vines, climbing up into a tree to rest for the night. Beneath us, vines and huge leaves intertwined to make a nest, should he fall in the night. "Close your eyes," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"Night?" he cocked his head, leaning against my chest. "Yes little one," I yawned, poking his nose with the tip of my claw, "night."

"Night Mama," he curled up against me, still holding the milkweed to his cheek. Humming softly, I rubbed his back, tipping my head to watch the moon. I grinned as he purred in his sleep.

"Come here, Hiei," I held my arms out, somewhat worried that my claws would give a response to danger, that he would turn away in fear. Granted, it would be an excellent sign of survival instinct...

"Mama!" he called out, at last successfully walking over to meet my hands. I sighed, smiling with a certain...pride. "Very good! Hiei?" I pointed to his chest.

"Hiei!" he repeated, patting himself.

"Ku-ra-ma?" I patted my own chest rhythmically.

"Mama!" he tugged my ears, "My Mama!" I laughed, tickled his cheek with my tail; sure, kid, whatever you say. "Kurama mama," I agreed.

"KuraMama!" he reached up as I tucked a basket over my shoulders. Laughing, I slid him into it, intent on finding bamboo, carrot, and gourd seeds. Perhaps a mammal for the meat Hiei needed to grow... "Little one, Hiei," I said softly, "I am hunting. Do you understand?"

"Kuramama hunt!" he cried happily, plucking bamboo leaves into the basket, "Food, hurrah! I help!"

Laughing, I patted his fluffy little head, "Very good, Little One, but we must be very quiet to hunt. Even with plants. Yes?"

He nodded, as serious as could be, and touched a finger to my lips; "Shhh" he agreed. He rustled down, keeping an eye out for any danger. I rolled my eyes with a smile; with all the graveness of his years, he was intent on protecting me.

My fire demon watched as I prepared a stew, using my claws to skin a small beast. He cried out triumphantly as he sliced a root with a knife he had forged from stone, "Look!" Oh little one... "Yes," I grinned, "very good."

It startled me when he started a fire. "Kuramama," he asked, wide eyed, looking up through the flame in his palm, "why didnt you ask me for helping?"

"Why Hiei," I tossed a shrub into the boiling water, "I did not realize you could start fire already! I am sorry. Next time I need a flame, I will ask you...yes little firefly?"

"Firefly!" he grinned, the flames entirely engulfing his hands, "I can help!" Before I could speak, he cooked the sow himself.

I grinned back. "I am so very proud of you," I touched his nose to mine, a kitsune kiss, "what a wonderful hunter you are." He looked at me gleefully. I held him as he ate, singing him softly the old songs of my people. And, somehow, neither of belonged where we used to. Not anymore. And it was fine.

"Kurama-mama?" he cocked his head, "what are we doing here?" Smiling, I took his hand in mine, pulling the hood of his cloak up, "I am searching for a very rare and beautiful stone," whispering, I crouched beneath the roots of a huge tree. He imitated me, as always, staring up with curious eyes. "Hiei...you must wait here this time." He looked down, playing with my fingers and looking almost insulted, "But...I can help."

"Yes I know you can," I folded his hands between my own, observing the pale length of my fingers compared to his, "But this is more dangerous than our last one. There are many traps, and many more guards. Remember what I said?"

Nodding, my child leaned back, nearly completely hidden in the dark. "Be very quiet and very still," he whispered, "Be like shadows."

"Very good," I kissed his head, smoothing the hair of his brows, "I shouldn't be long, little shadow," standing, I manipulated the roots to cover the gap, leaving a small space for him to crawl out if needed. "Remember," I whispered, "To run if I call to you..."

He was smiling when I turned away for the last time.

I could smell the fires on the night I died. Hiei was hardly a teenager, quiet and strong, a quick learner. And one of his talents was speed. I had no doubts that he would get away.

When I died, stupidly caught by someone who only wanted my fur, he had been far ahead of me, slashing through the forest we had spent years protecting.

And when I smelled white ash, I sighed, and knew he was safe. I heard his cries, the sound of rage.

'Oh my son...' I breathed softly, staring at the thick smoke, 'do not linger here...' I died alone beneath the shade of a bamboo grove.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't kill him in my human form; no matter that I was weaker now, I still recognized him immediately, the little firefly I knew and loved.

"Hiei, you brat!" I snapped, hands holding thorns and vines, "stop this immediately!"

"Fucking human!" he sneered, "how do you know-"

I laughed, shaking my head, "My, what foul language you have learned, my son."

His threatening posture softened, lowering his sword just a little, "...Kurama...?" He spoke so softly, I thought my heart would break.

"Kurama," I nodded, touching his hand softly, "Kuramama, you once called me..."

"But...you died," he leaned closer, sanguine eyes searching. He dropped his sword, clutching my hand, "Kuramama?!"

I smiled, laughed tearfully as he fell into my arms. He had grown so much, but still his little body fit in my arms, my baby who had given me purpose so many years ago...

"You're home," I laughed, nuzzling his hair, "My little Hiei."

"Your Hiei," he agreed, sniffling as he tugged my red hair, "Yes...your Hiei."


End file.
